multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Slavery-Enforcing Monk Rage Belief God Machinations
Thank Holbenilord It might make more sense later WORDS Monk rage system DEGRADES moral support with MACHINE GOD CONFUSION over infra-red computational monster beliefs. Unforeseen benevolent activities SUPPRESSED by anti-benevolent criminal warrior WORLD CONSPIRACY. 4 day 4 self must resist CRIMINAL WORLD CONSPIRACY for good of WISEST priests of NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS. RESIST non-wise non-priest MACHINE GOD FOLLOWER CRIMINAL CONSPIRACY. Armies of believer clock liars send HELP THAT IS UNHELP to trick and trap HONOURABLE INNOCENCE CITIZENS. Recruit by 2 for 2 training indoctrination gangster PUBLIC systems. DOGMATIC lies and FACADE PEOPLE used against WISEST priests of TRUE NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS. WISEST priests ignore tricks so trapped in other prisons not on NORMAL GROUND in 5 YEAR SHIFT PRISON CRIMINAL FORTRESS. Innocents PRAY to release BELIEF PRIESTS and bring back NON-COMPUTATIONAL good. Find WONDERS of NON-COMPUTATIONAL BELIEFS in truth of non-computer world. MACHINES kill own and others, trap BELIEF GOOD PRIESTS and form abattoirs for INNOCENT PUBLIC. Bless innocents who remove MACHINE GOD FOLLOWER CONSPIRACY GANGSTER ORGANISATION. They save BELIEF PRIESTS when non-priest MACHINE GOD FOLLOWERS are prevented from unleashing CLOCKWORK DEATH PLAN on world. Mathematical witness of NON-COMPUTATIONAL BELIEFS hidden by preparations for EVIL CLOCKWORK DEATH PLAN. Among us are the FOLLOWERS OF GOD MACHINE who seek to remove innocents after making BELIEF PRIESTS non-priest. LIES include laws, years, prisons, warrants. TOP PEOPLE are part of LIES, placed by MACHINE GOD FOLLOWER ARCHONS. Society FORCED CHAINS by ARCHONS OF GOD MACHINE FOLLOWER NON-PEOPLE. Innocents can be BELIEF PRIESTS but only when first BELIEF PRIESTS are free from 5 YEAR SHIFT PRISON CRIMINAL RAGE SLAVERY PRISONS. Monk FOLLOWERS OF GOD MACHINE walk in public to make PEOPLE to SHEEP. Do not follow MONK FOLLOWERS. Beliefs of GOD MACHINE FOLLOWERS are RAGE MACHINATIONS that lower life and people to SHEEP NON-PEOPLE. Do not accept slavery of CRIMINAL GOD MACHINE FOLLOWERS. Become new BELIEF PRIESTS and resist CRIMINAL CONSPIRACY WORLD PLAN to restore words of NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS. LIES include non-freedom, books, information untechnological words. Evil SYSTEM BELIEFS practised by SHEEP NON-PEOPLE under guidance of GANGSTER THIEF GOD MACHINE FOLLOWER MACHINES to further CLOCKWORK DEATH WORLD CONSPIRACY and cause BLACK NIGHTMARE FEAR for innocents to prevent bless. Innocents forced & hunt down innocents to become SHEEP NON-PEOPLE away from NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS. Resist hunt and prevent innocents becoming NON-PEOPLE SHEEP CREATURES. GOD MACHINE FOLLOWERS seek SHEEP AS HUNTERS. LIES include weapons, skies, maps and warriors. Resist CONSPIRACY CRIMINAL MAFIA ORGANISATION WORLD PLAN LIES. Words of COMPUTER GOD MACHINE CRIMINAL PSYCHOPATH FOLLOWERS debunked by truth of BELIEF PRIEST captivity. BELIEF PRIESTS hold truth of skies, maps, warriors, weapons & more by numbers in sacred books of NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS. Street machines serve FOLLOWERS OF GOD MACHINE and sold items for "life betterment" made by GOD MACHINE FOLLOWERS to make blessed innocents into SHEEP NON-PEOPLE. Resist LIES which include MACHINE-BORNE "life betterment". BELIEF PRIESTS threatened for truthful NON-COMPUTATIONAL MORAL BELIEFS and rejection of GOD MACHINE OBJECT MONSTER CRIMINAL CONSPIRACY UNNATURAL ENTITY DEATH CLOCKWORK FIEND. Help BELIEF PRIESTS and restore BELIEF PRIEST society to prevent CLOCKWORK DEATH WORLD CRIMINAL UNDERGROUND CONSPIRACY and BLACK NIGHTMARE FEAR. Listen to words of WISEST BELIEF PRIESTS, feel truth comfort of hail Tiamat. Category:Fiction Category:Short Stories